Two Plus A Baby Equals Three
by LoreleiAmethyst
Summary: She looks just like you." Crimson looked in to Sapphire as the male kissed the brunette on the forehead. Smiling, Anzu kissed their daughters' head "Yes, but she has your eyes." Bad Summary. Rated T, rating will possibly go up.
1. Chapter 1

Two Plus One Equals A Baby

By: Blackened Gem

Gem: Okay, I'm trying to come out of my little writer's block thing. So I'm going to try and post another AtemuxAnzu fanfic. I'm sorry but with my doctor's appointment coming up and school starting so soon it's been a bit stressful. And also, windows kinda shut down on me. x.x Ugh...Anyways, I'm back and trying my hand at this little random fanfic that came to my head. ^_^ So, This story has humor and romance, plus a little drama due to a certain ex of Atemu's.

Joey and Yugi: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And if she did we'd all be plushies for the rest of our lives! ^-^

Gem: Meanies...You would not.

Atemu: Eh...

Gem:....Peh. -To the crowd- And please know, I'll be using only Tea's Japanese name. So..Yeah. Enjoy! And don't ask about the title. ._. I don't know how it came to be. So remember: Nice and encouraging reviews, NO FLAMES! Advice is welcomed.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter One: Excuse me? You're what?!

"Great! Just great! Today of all days had to be extremely humid!"

A sigh escaped from a short tri colored haired person, "Joey, that's because it's the middle of SUMMER!!!" The slight sharpness in the shorter male's tone made the tall blond jump and back away. Slightly afraid of his short friend.

"Eh..Sorry Yugi. Just don't remember summers being THIS humid." Joey said, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

It just happened to be a Friday. The one day before the weekend, and the one day when Joey Wheeler did not have to worry about homework. At that moment, all that mattered to him was getting home, getting a nice shower or possibly go swimming then take a shower, then call his girlfriend; Mai Valentine. The blond turned his attention to his friend as he smirked lightly and nudged his arm.

"How are you and Rebecca doing?" He asked, draping an arm across Yugi's shoulders. A shrug was the first answer he got as he removed his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Joey stood there. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. It took a few minutes for the taller male to regain his composure and stared Yugi in the eyes.

"Is she doing somethin'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi sweatdropped and shook his head, moving back a bit from his friend so he could have at least a bit of space. He loved the blond like a brother but sometimes, Joey could be a tad bit dense and some times rather a bit annoying.

"No Joey. It's just that we're far away from one another and it's kinda hard to really do anything with each other, other than talk." He said, shrugging his shoulder's once more.

Finally giving up on the subject, Joey ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed himself. Moments later, Yugi's brother, Atemu, and his girlfriend and Yugi's childhood friend, Anzu, came out of their class. Atemu had an arm wrapped around the brunette's waist while she had her head on his shoulder and her arms about his chest. The two had been dating for about a year now and had their ups and downs. Putting a hand up to block the sun from his vision, Atemu looked at his brother and smiled softly as they came up to the two.

"And what are you two talking about?" He asked, removing his arm from around Anzu to hug his brother and shake Joey's hand. Yugi hugged Anzu and pulled away to look at his brother then turned his attention to Joey as he started to speak.

"Joey was just asking about how Rebecca and I were doing."

The slightly taller and older tri colored haired male made an 'ah' sound as he re-wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He laid a kiss on her cheek which only made the female giggle and turn her head to return the kiss on his own cheek.

"And how is that going for you?" He asked, nuzzling in to Anzu's neck as he waited for an answer.

Yugi's eye twitched as he then took a breath, "It's going okay. She's just wishing she was here right now and I kinda wish she was here right now."

"I still think she's doing something behind your back." Joey said before anything else could be said.

Groaning, Yugi slapped his forehead as he turned around to look at Joey "She isn't like that!" He snapped, glaring at the blond which only made the taller jump and hide behind a wall, earning a small "eep!" from him. Atemu shook his head and said something along the lines of "Don't glare too hard, you may break the wall."

Yugi laughed nervously and looked back at his older brother as he scratched his head, "Sorry. It's just that that was a touchy subject for me." He said, smiling to the other two.

Nodding his head in understanding, Atemu gently grabbed Anzu by the hand "Well, Anzu and I are heading back to the apartment and then going out tonight. So if you need anything, I have my cell. And Joey, Mai said to call her when you get home." He first looked to Yugi then to Joey who was still hiding behind the wall. The blond popped his head out and then came out, staying at least a few feet away from Yugi.

"How was she able to get you?"

"My cellphone. How else? A walkie talkie?"

Joey raised an eyebrow and then scratched the top of his head. Shaking his own head, Atemu sighed and just started walking, leaving the blond to his thoughts.

"Never mind it, Joey." He called out, interrupting the other.

"Wait a minute!!! I know the answer to that! And it's NOT A WALKIE TALKIE!!" Joey yelled, pouting afterward. The only thing he could hear from the other was a chuckle and a car door shutting closed.

**With Anzu and Atemu**

Chuckling as he opened the door on his side and sitting in the driver's seat, Atemu just shut the door as Joey shouted about the answer and the answer not being "a walkie talkie." Starting the car, Atemu just shook his head and mumbled about how dense the blond could be.

"Atemu?" Anzu's voice echoed in the silent air.

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

This had caught is attention. Was it something he had done? Had he done something wrong? While these thoughts had been occurring in his head, Atemu jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the female as she gently rubbed his arm, asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. What is it you wanted to talk about love?" He asked, looking back behind him to see if there were any cars and then started to pull out.

"Remember when I was sick? Or when I had gotten sick?"

He nodded, driving out of the student parking lot "Yeah, I remember. Why?" He asked, turning his head to glance at her.

Taking a deep breath, Anzu looked down at her lap as she fumbled her hands then looked at him, unsure if she should go through with telling him about the reason behind her illness. She turned her attention back to her hands and shook her head.

"Never mind it." She said softly, now looking out the window as she watched things pass by in a blur.

Atemu narrowed his eyes knowing fully well that she wasn't one to keep things to herself. He reached out and grabbed her hand holding it in his own as he rubbed the back of the pale hand with his tanned thumb. _'I wonder what's got her all quiet.' _He thought, gripping her hand tightly yet gently.

"Anzu, talk to me. You know I told you that you can always tell me what's on your mind." Finally breaking the five minute silence, Atemu stopped at a stop light as he turned his attention back to the brunette for the time being. She smiled and nodded, gripping his hand in hers as she looked to him.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still a bit hard to talk about."

Bringing her hand to his lips, Atemu kissed the back of the pale skinned hand and took off when the light was green. Atemu arched an eyebrow as he heard the words come from her lips. A bit hard? Concern started to bubble up in his stomach as he tightened his grip once more. Worry was beginning to make it's way in to his eyes as he thought of what could be making the girl like she was.

Anzu felt Atemu tighten his grip on her hand as she did the same and looked at their hands. _'Will he be angry? What will he say?!' _The thoughts ran through her head as she took another deep breath, a shaky one but a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You remember when you asked me if I wanted kids." She asked, the 20 minute silence now broken.

"Yes...And I remember that you said you wanted to wait." He said, a questioning looking in his eyes.

Nodding, Anzu spoke once more "And we had sex two months ago." She whispered, tracing patterns on his hand. Atemu hesitated for a moment before he gave a response, "Did you go see a doctor?" The question was quiet but she could hear it. She nodded, hoping that this would go the way she wanted it.

"Yes."

"And?" He said, hoping that it wasn't anything life threatening.

A few seconds passed then she spoke, "I'm pregnant." The answer was spoken so softly yet it was blunt in some weird way. Slamming his foot on the break Atemu looked to the brunette with wide eyes.

Nope, wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Excuse me? You're what?!" Was all he could say.

"I'm pregnant."

Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, excusing him self he opened the door and shut it behind him. All the brunette could see was one moment he was standing up right then the next, he fell to the ground. Lucky for them, they just happened to be stopped right by a store. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, running to the other side calling his name.

"Atemu?!" She called out to him, but got no answer.

Yup, it was what she expected. He fainted.

* * *

Gem: Phew! That took a long time to write. Finally, I was able to get something up and going!

Joey: YAY!

Gem: ^^ now, please review and leave nice and encouraging reviews. As I said before: Advice is welcomed, as long as it doesn't come across as being rude. I've been stumped for a while and I hope this is as good as or even better than my first AtemuxAnzu fic.

Atemu and Yugi: Review! And cookies and cake for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Plus A Baby Equals Three

By: Blackened Gem

Gem: Hello there peoples! I'm back with Chapter 2! And I'd like to thank those that have reviewed the first chapter and I hope to see them again and some new people this chapter.

Reviewers for Chapter 1:

Peaches16x3

rosiflower

fantasia-49

Thank you guys again for reviewing the first chapter!

Now, onward!

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions and Reaction

Atemu's eyes started to open when he felt someone shaking him. Once his eyes were wide open, he looked at the brunette next to him, wondering what had happened to him. All he could remember was one moment he was in the car and then the next he's on the ground.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" He asked. Blinking his eyes twice.

Anzu giggled as she shook her head, "No. You're very much alive." She said, helping him sit up.

Shaking his head a bit, Atemu let Anzu help him sit up as he looked around. He then looked down noticing that they were out of the car and on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head to Anzu scratching the back of his head.

"Damn, and here I thought I was talking to a beautiful angel. Alright, so how did I end up on the ground?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really wanna know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." He said.

She shrugged "You fainted after I told you I'm pregnant." Amusement was now visible in her azure eyes.

Ah. So that was why he had fainted. After a few seconds of getting his head together, Atemu stood up and held his hand for the brunette to take. She took it and also stood up thanking him gently as she gave him a kiss on the cheek laughing softly at the crimson blush that spread across her boyfriends' cheeks. It wasn't very common for Atemu to blush. Oh no it wasn't.

"Let's head home shall we?" He asked, brushing himself off as she did the same, nodding her answer to his question. Atemu took her hand in his and brought it to his lips as he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and smiled at her, causing her to blush. He then let go of her hand and let her walk to the passenger side of the car as he headed to the drivers side and they both got in, driving to their shared apartment.

**The Next Day**

"Wow, that's really neat Joey."

"Yeah. And here I was stressin' over nothin'!" Joey said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Joey had just finished telling Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Serenity about his evening with Mai. The blond decided to surprise is girlfriend since she had suggested that they go out to dinner for their anniversary. So, he bought a ring and asked her to marry him.

Tristan and Duke both laid their arms across Joey's shoulders as they grinned, "So, when's the big day?" Tristan asked, ruffling Joey's hair. Joey glared as he fixed his messy mop of hair back to the original mess it was. He then crossed his arms over his chest in a proud manner.

"We haven't decided yet. We're gonna talk about it later tonight." He said.

Ah's and Oh's were the responses he got from his friends. Serenity smiled as she hugged her brother, telling him she was proud of him and happy that she now had a sister.

"Congrats Joey."

Everyone stopped laughing and then turned their heads to the new voice. Atemu and Anzu had been standing by the wall and had obviously heard everything. Joey smirked and walked over to them, giving Atemu a bear hug and ruffled his hair. Atemu pouted and grumbled about how he would give serious pay back to Joey for messing his hair up. Yup, Atemu was protective over his hair.

Anzu giggled as she hugged her lover close and grabbed his hand as they followed Joey to the group.

"Hey you two." Yugi called out, waving at the two.

Atemu let go of Anzu's hand as she hurried over to the shorter male and hugged him. After pulling away the two started talking about random things while Atemu conversed with Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi, there's something I'd like to tell you but it'd have to be at lunch."

A nod.

"Alright then, is it just me or is it everyone else?" He asked.

A nod and smile

"Yes, everyone else."

Yugi smiled, "Alright then, I'll let them know." He said, looking to the others as he and Anzu walked over to them. Serenity hugged the brunette beside her and pulled her away again to talk with her. The bell suddenly rang for the student's to go to class. Atemu headed towards Anzu and Serenity and took Anzu's hand in his as they finished their conversation and headed to class.

**At Lunch**

Everyone headed to their places that they hung out at during lunch. The gang decided to go to the quad since they hadn't really been there in a while. Anzu and Atemu had their arms about each other as they talked amongst themselves and Atemu kissed her forehead. Smiling, Anzu kissed his cheek and nuzzled under his chin as they came closer to the table. Yugi greeted them with a smile and then grabbed his sandwich from Joey before it could be devoured in one bite.

"So Anzu, Yug' said you had somethin to tell us. What's up?" Joey was the first to speak to the couple. Anzu felt a hand tighten around hers and she looked to Atemu who just smiled encouragingly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear that it would all be okay. She let a small smile cross her lips as she stood in front of him while an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, first before I say anything; I want you to promise me that you won't freak" She said, giving all of them, especially Joey, a stern look.

"We promise"

She sighed then smiled lightly to herself as she felt the arm tighten then looked to the group.

"Atemu and I are having a baby."

There was a few moments of silence then...

"A WHAT?!"

TBC

* * *

Gem: Phew! I'm so glad I was able to get this done.

Yugi: YAY!!

Yami: A confession has been made!

Gem: Now, please review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
